Nights
by Dazed Dreamer
Summary: LJ 30Nights. [HaruMaru] Niou and Marui spend some nights together, and each night they're liking each other even more. Shot 1: Please don't tell me this is a love confession. Shot 2: Just keep me warm, dammit.
1. Night Confession

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Prince of Tennis nor any of its characters. Used Sandileina's naming system for Haru & Maru.

**Author's Notes: **Yes, that's right, another HaruMaru from me. Shipping them is fun. :D This one's for the LJ 30Nights comm. The one-shots will be maybe somehow connected...if I can do that.

**Warning/s: **Some bad language.

**Night Confessions  
**_(Prompt: Find me in the dark)  
_Please don't tell me this is a love confession.

* * *

"Maru? Maru, don't move, OK? Say something so I can find you!" Niou called out to the dark and seemingly empty auditorium. 

"Ha...Haru?" came a whispered reply. Niou tried to pinpoint the sound, but it was too soft for him to do so. All he could hear were soft whimpers.

"Speak up, Maru. I don't have super-sonic hearing, you know." The silver-haired boy scanned the rows of chairs as he went by. No sign of any figure. "Maru! Shout something so I'll know where to find you!"

"HARUU!! I'M SCARED, DAMN IT!!!"

"I'm here, I'm here," muttered Niou, turning the opposite direction. He sprinted towards the other side of the auditorium, jumping over the chairs to get there faster.

He found Marui crouching on the floor, near the last row, holding his legs close to him. The redhead lifted his head up saying, "Haru, is that you?"

Before Niou could answer, Marui had already tackled him to the floor.

"OW! You dolt, we're freakin' cramped in here! You can't just tackle someone like that!"

"Shut up! I was in here for _hours! _Where were you?!" cried Marui, taking hold of a fistful of Niou's front as he sat on the other's chest.

"Why'd you ask to meet me here in the first place?" retorted Niou, trying to release Marui's grip on him.

"I-well, I..." stuttered Marui, relinquishing his grip. "I was gonna tell you something. It's not my fault the lights went off anyway!"

Niou shook his head. "Whatever. Will you get off me? You're damn heavy."

"Oh, yeah." Marui stood up, extending a hand to the other. "And I am not fat!"

"I just said you were heavy," winked Niou, taking the offered hand. "What was it you wanted to tell me? Better be good, calling me out here in the middle of the night."

"Uh, yeah, it's—yeah, kinda..."

Niou raised an eyebrow at him. "Please don't tell me this is a love confession. It's starting to seem like it..."

Marui jumped away from him, bumping into one of the chairs.

Both of Niou's eyebrows rose up. "Are you kidding me?"

"I...uh...where are you? It's getting a little darker here," said Marui worriedly.

"Don't change the subject, you," said Niou. But he approached Marui's figure anyway, laying a hand on the redhead's shoulder. "We're going outside."

The pair walked in awkward silence, with Niou guiding the way. They went out the front doors of the building, and stopped outside, with the shade of the lamppost. The two looked at each other.

"So," Marui started. "I'll be going then?"

"Won't be scared of the dark on your way home?" teased Niou.

Marui glared at him. "Stop being a jerk."

Niou shrugged, as if by way of apologizing. "Whatever. You want to go somewhere tomorrow night?"

It took Marui a moment to realize Niou was asking him out. "Really? Does that mean..."

Niou shrugged again. "We'll see, I guess."

"We'll see? Like, a trial thingy?" asked Marui, unable to believe it.

"Yes, like a trial thingy," answered Niou, annoyed. "Just don't start acting weird on me. Like being awkward and all that."

"Got it," grinned Marui. "Want some gum?" he asked, popping one into his mouth.

Niou grinned back. "Yeah, I'd like some gum." He leaned in close to Marui, cupping the other's face with his hand.

Marui's eyes widened as Niou's lips came crashing down on his, tongue sliding in easily. He felt the intruding limb poke around for a while before retrieving the apple-flavored gum in his mouth.

"Tasty," muttered Niou as he pulled away. He winked at Marui before turning back to go home. "See you tomorrow, then."

Marui looked around him, dazed by the kiss. He was starting to like the night a little bit more.

* * *


	2. Warm

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Prince of Tennis nor any of its characters. Borrowed Sandileina's Haru and Maru.

Too lazy to do warnings or notes. xP So, refer to previous one?

**Warm**  
_Prompt: 005. Release my darkness; Bring me warmth  
_Just keep me warm, dammit.

* * *

"Hm, seems we lost track of time," said Niou, looking out to the night sky littered with stars.

"That was really fun, though." Marui tugged on the other's sleeve. "We're doing that again, right?"

"No," answered Niou, smirking at Marui's crest-fallen face. "It'd get too repetitive. We're going somewhere else for the second date."

"Oh," said Marui, relieved. "Good, you had me worried there for a sec."

"The great tensai was worried?" teased Niou, ruffling the other's hair. "Come on, I'll walk you home."

Marui looked at him weirdly. "We live in opposite directions."

"I know," Niou shrugged. "So?"

The redhead grinned happily. "Nothing." Marui grinned even more as Niou took his hand and started walking down the sidewalk.

"So, it's getting cold," said Marui, looking expectantly at Niou.

"You should've brought a jacket, idiot," answered Niou nonchalantly.

"You're supposed to offer me your jacket, Haru," whined Marui.

"I didn't bring one."

"Oh." Marui looked disappointed, but brightened up when he thought of another idea. "Then, put your arm around me!"

Niou looked at him. "I'm already holding your hand."

Marui glared at him. "Just keep me warm, dammit."

Niou raised an eyebrow, smirking. "You do realize what you just implied, don't you?"

"...yes," answered Marui, grinning.

"Ah, then I'll take you up on that offer, _Bunta_."

Marui grinned wider, a light blush gracing his cheeks as he dragged Niou to the front door of his house. "Not today, Haru, we have practice tomorrow, remember? I don't think I can walk if we do it today."

"Your choice," whispered Niou, letting go of Marui's hand to hug him. "Sweet dreams then, Maru."

"No goodnight kiss?" pouted Marui.

"You might be tempted to do other things," winked Niou, turning to leave.

"Don't care, kiss me," said Marui, grabbing the other's arm and smashing their lips together happily.

"Suit yourself," mumbled Niou against the others' lips.


End file.
